Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hot plug fan for use in a computer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fan housing that includes a floating connector and can be rapidly assembled without the use of tools. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a fan assembly that includes snap-together parts that form a housing that can releasably engage a slot in a computer housing.
2. Background of the Invention
Fans or other air moving devices for a file server or other computer are often mounted in a vertical fan support housing. For operational convenience and flexibility, each fan is typically xe2x80x9chot plugxe2x80x9d connected within the support housing. As used herein the term xe2x80x9chot plugxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chot-pluggablexe2x80x9d refers to any type of electrical connection that permits the equipment in question to be removed and re-installed or replaced without disturbing the operation of other components.
In conventional practice, each fan is mounted inside a fan cage, and includes a connector tethered on a cable. The connector is insertable into a back plane hot plug socket within the fan support housing. The fan cage must be assembled around the fan and connector and cable using several fasteners and the fan cage itself must then be inserted with precision, so that the tethered connector is properly aligned and connected. Some or all of the following problems, limitations and disadvantages are commonly associated with conventional hot plug fan assembles Is of this general type:
1. The assembly steps are time consuming and therefore costly and it is desirable to provide a fan assembly that can perform at least as well as conventional fan assemblies without requiring as much assembly time.
2. In addition to requiring several assembly steps, the conventional fan cage requires a significant volume of space, which is then unavailable for use as part of the fan operating volume. As the cooling capability of the fan is a function of its size, it is desirable to reduce the mount of space required by the fan cage.
3. Furthermore, the tethered connector that is used to make the hot plug must be manipulated into position in order to make the electrical connection. This make it necessary to achieve relatively tight tolerances in the manufacturing of the components so as to avoid mis-installing or damaging the connector. Tight tolerances, in turn, increase manufacturing costs. Hence, it is desired to provide a hot plug fan that can engage the corresponding hot plug socket without requiring tight tolerances.
4. The use of a separate assembly for holding the tethered connector and fan tends to increase both the complexity and cost associated with removably supporting each fan, and typically presents wire ends, which the installer must carefully handle to avoid cable damage when in stalling and removing the fan from the cage. Hence, it is desired to provide a caged fan that does not require a separate connector assembly in its cage.
5. On some caged fans, a considerable amount of manual pulling force is required to disconnect the board from its associated hot plug socket within the cage. Other conventional fans must be screwed or pinned to the support socket, thereby increasing the overall complexity and fabrication cost of the support system. Hence, it is desired to provide a fan that can be removed and replaced under hot plug conditions without undue force or the use of tools.
It can be seen from the foregoing that it would be desirable to provide a hot plug fan assembly with a variety of operational, assembly, and safety improvements. It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide hot plug-connected fan assembly incorporating such improvements.
The present invention provides a fan assembly having many desirable features. Specifically, the present invention provides a fan assembly that can perform at least as well as conventional fan assemblies and requires much less assembly time. The present fan assembly also reduces the amount of space required by the fan cage, thereby allowing a larger fan to be fit into a given slot size. In a preferred embodiment, the present fan assembly provides a hot plug fan that includes a floating connector that can engage the corresponding hot plug socket without requiring tight tolerances. The present fan assembly does not require a circuit board in its cage, and can be removed and replaced under hot plug conditions without undue force or the use of tools. For all of these reasons, the present fan assembly provides a variety of operational, assembly, and safety improvements.
According to one preferred embodiment, the present invention comprises a fan housed in a fan housing, and a fan grill, grip plate, and latch plate, all of which can be assembled to form the fan assembly in a few seconds without the use of tools.
More particularly, one embodiment comprises a fan assembly that can be easily inserted into a mating slot. The assembly includes: a housing surrounding and supporting a fan, at least one grill positioned so as to restrict access to the fan blades, a grip surface on the housing, a latch on the housing configured to engage the mating slot, and a electrical connector mounted in the housing. The grip surface is formed on a separate piece from the housing and is affixed to the housing by an integrally formed fastening device and the assembly comprising the housing, grill, grip surface, latch and connector can be assembled by hand without the use of separate fasteners.
In further embodiments, the latch is included on a latch piece that is separate from the housing, and may be affixed to the housing by an integrally formed fastening device, the connector is included on a connector piece that is separate from the housing and may be affixed to the housing by an integrally formed fastening device, and/or the grill is included on a grill piece that is separate from the housing and may be affixed to the housing by an integrally formed fastening device.
In still further embodiments, the fan assembly includes a grip piece and the grill piece is maintained in alignment with the housing by the grip piece. Alternatively, or in addition, the fan assembly includes a latch piece, which may maintain the grip piece in engagement with the housing.
It is preferred that the grill, the latch, and the grip are assembled sequentially, with each piece engaging the housing and maintaining the previously assembled pieces in engagement with the housing.
The present fan assembly can also include an electrical connector that includes at least one pin. The electrical connector is mounted on the housing such that the connector can move in directions normal to the pin but is substantially restrained from moving in directions parallel to the pin. In a preferred embodiment, the electrical connector is held in place on the housing by a connector clip that snaps into the housing.